


Gains the future

by RandomK



Series: constellations are the imaginary lines we draw between them [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Old Work, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: Darkness has always been a part of the balance. It is the human element that makes the nuance of an action evil.
Series: constellations are the imaginary lines we draw between them [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774261
Kudos: 1





	Gains the future

Evil is a human concept.

Attributed to darkness, but that concept is wrong. Evil is in the hearts of all humans, darkness is older then that. Darkness has been around since before the beginning of time, and will be around long after the stars burn out. Both will blind you if you stare too long within them.

**_(Darkness is determined)_ **

A soul becomes two, and one of them, burning with desire to survive, calls out. The dark answers readily, not willing to see potential go to waste.

The other makes a pact with a soul of untapped potential, giving his other access to all of the dark's potential. A balance must be kept.

Who he once was is washed away in the magnitude of the shift.

**_(Darkness is protective)_ **

Factions face off against each other, all wielding keys.

There is no need for this? Darkness will envelope worlds when their stars go out, just as it has always done.

Lights will shine for as long as they can, but one day they will go out, and the dark will embrace them when they do. That is the way of things.

But human hearts, have human attachments, and when their lights go out, they band and burn brightly together, as though they might bring it back.

Disagreements break out, and lines are drawn, that lead to battlefields.

**_(Darkness is stubborn)_ **

A young man calls out burning with ambition. He is offered, and refuses, at first.

But later he takes it, unfortunately along with it, taking the quietly whispered suggestions of someone else.

**_(Darkness has empathy)_ **

A donkey at times, wishes for anything to replace the empty feeling inside.

"One should not give an open invitation to anything. " A young man might have warned him.

**_(And loneliness )_ **

A young woman on a beach, forgotten by time, is lonely, and tired. Tired of fighting, tired of her surroundings, tired of waiting.

The darkness brushes up against her mind day in and out, and one day she gives in.

She is not alone any more. She has a purpose now. Some old friends have found her now, and though they are nothing like the friends from her memories, and their goals don't even share a hint of similarity, well they are her friends.

She will help them.

**_(And loss)_ **

A young boy travels through time.

He goes back home.

And that should be the end of it, no memories after all, but now his heart yearns for things he does not know.

He is forever Hungry, and it consumes him.

**(Stubbornness)**

A boy wants to leave.

He wants it badly enough that he opens his world, uncaring of what may come in its wake.

Darkness accepts him. It helps him. It envelopes him, and everything around him, almost suffocating.

He gets his wish. But all wishes have consequences.

He wakes up lonely, but not for long, for a woman with evil in her heart comes across him, and soon he is too busy fulfilling her missions for him, that he no longer remembers his priorities.

**(And selfish)**

A being born yearning for his other half, and hating him. His survival instinct runs strong, and reuniting would involve the cessation of self.

He hates. He hates himself, he hates the pain, he hates his world.

He forgets everything important to him, enthralled by another's sway.

But all are accepted within the dark.

There is a purpose for all things under the sun.

There must be balance.


End file.
